


something new

by demonbunny



Series: Femslash February [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling, Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Naomi can't handle how cute Mella is, New tag team bonding, Platonic relationship with hints of more, Rare Pairings, developing crush, set after Smackdown 02/05/19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: It was a little disappointing, them losing their first tag team match. Carmella had been excited and bouncing with energy going into the match. It had been infectious and Naomi wanted to make sure that excitement never the New York native.





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this tag team is the cutest pairing ever. I wrote this up rather quickly. Apologies if it's too short and messy. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless

Losing was never easy, but this time it felt like a real slap in the face for Naomi.

She was snapped out of her defeated thoughts when she felt a hand rubbing her back gently. “We'll get ‘em in the chamber honey, don’t worry,” Carmella immediately soothed her. Naomi let out a breath and she nodded, clearing her throat as she stood to her feet in the ring. Her arm wrapped around Carmella's tiny waist as Carmella kept her arm around her shoulders. They made their way backstage to the locker room they were sharing.

It was a little disappointing, them losing their first tag team match. Carmella had been excited and bouncing with energy going into the match. It had been infectious and Naomi wanted to make sure that excitement never the New York native.

Carmella was silent as she closed the door behind them, guiding Naomi to sit on the bench and sitting next to her. She leaned over and kissed her cheek. The simple gesture surprised Naomi and she looked up at her, seeing that Carmella had a soft smile on her face. “We'll have to get some practice in before the pay per-view,” she said evenly. “But besides that- I had a blast being your partner,” she told her, genuine and sweet. That paired with her smile made Naomi's heart pick up.

She only nodded her head and found herself smiling back. “Me too, you’re a damn good partner, Mella,” she told her, having to clear her throat after a moment of silence between them.

They stared at each other for a moment before Carmella leaned in and hugged her tightly, pressing her head into Naomi’s shoulder. Naomi hugged back and she reached to run her fingers through Carmella's dark hair affectionately.

“We're still sharing a room tonight, right?” Carmella asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them and lifting her head up to look into her eyes. Naomi let out a small chuckle and she nodded her head. “Of course we are,” she said. “Now come on, let’s get changed and get going,” she said, slowly parting from her and standing up to her feet, trying to compose her fast beating heart.

They got changed and packed everything up, loading it all into their rental car and driving back to the hotel. Them teaming up was still new to them both, the team coming to fruition over the weekend at the house shows. But Naomi felt it was all too easy to get comfortable with Carmella. Which was…surprising.

They drove back to the hotel in relative silence, talking over their plans for tomorrow, Carmella suggesting they get up early to work out before traveling to the next town over. Which was slowly becoming routine for them, even if it had only been a few days for them.

When they got up to the hotel room, Carmella collapsed onto one of the beds, arms spread around her. “Oh god, I’m so glad to be in a bed,” she groaned, before she sat back up and slipped off her big puffy coat, tossing it aside and toeing off her shoes. Once she did all of that, she climbed under the covers and wriggled around slightly before getting comfortable.

Naomi watched her and did her best to not coo over how cute she looked when she wiggled around under the fluffy thick blankets. She only shook her head in a fond manner and moved to shrug off her jacket and slip off her boots.

She was ready to climb into the bed right across from Carmella when Carmella suddenly spoke up. “Wanna cuddle?” She asked Naomi, more casual than ever. Naomi was admittedly a little stunned by that and turned her attention to look over at Carmella. She was quiet for a moment and for a second, she saw Carmella visibly falter, lips parting to immediately apologize. But Naomi didn’t give her the chance to, finally mustering up a few words, still surprised. “That sounds pretty good actually, especially after the night we’ve had,” she said before turning around completely.

She slipped under the covers next to Carmella and the smaller girl immediately snuggled up to her, her legs and arms wrapping around her in a full body embrace. Naomi went a little stiff for a moment before slowly melting and wrapping her arms around her. When she relaxed, Carmella let out a pleased hum. “There’s nothing wrong with cuddling, honey. I’m sure Jimmy wouldn’t mind,” she told her, lips moving against her shoulder as she spoke.

Naomi let out a shaky breath and she nodded, hands resting on the small of Carmella’s back.

Yeah- that what this was. Just two friends cuddling and comforting each other, she told herself mentally. “Yeah- yeah, you're right. I’m just not used to someone like you, it's new having someone be so affectionate like this,” she admitted to her as she reached over to turn off the lamp, cloaking them in darkness. Carmella only nodded her head against her.

“Well- you gotta get used to it, cause win or lose in the Chamber, I’m your new partner, baby,” she said, voice heavy with tiredness, letting out a yawn. That was enough to make Naomi's gut fill with butterflies, leaving her smiling like a mad woman as they drifted off to sleep together. 


End file.
